Why They Didn't Stay in Hoenn
by TenshiEren14
Summary: So, there must be a reason why Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru didn't stay in the warm and beautiful Hoenn region, right? Well, here's that reason. Warning: Contains a pissed off Wallace and is all around random. It's basically a spin-off something from Project Maelstrom that I got waaaaay too into. Enjoy! {O N E S H O T}


**Why They didn't stay in Hoenn**

**Hi! Okay, so, I'm currently working on the next chapter of Project Maelstrom (halfway through it) and I stopped to read some Mikuri x Daigo fanfics. My cousin, who was reading some of Project Maelstrom, began asking me a bunch of questions, like, if Gaara **_**did**_** win the Wallace Cup, why didn't they stay in Hoenn longer? This was my response. I'm not going to lie, I usually think everything through, but this is literally just a mini crack thing that shouldn't be taken too seriously. Oh and Happy New Year everybody~! (It'snotnewyearsyetbutjustincaseidontwriteanythingintime)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything, the idea is both mine and Wendy's, I just decided to write it out!**

**XXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxX**

Wallace fancied himself a good sportsman.

He was raised by Juan to accept all loses gracefully and with the charming smile of a winner, since that's what he undoubtedly was. Him, being a born and raised gentleman, one would think his temper was something that he didn't need to worry about, but, unless you were Steven or Wallace's parents then you wouldn't know at all.

Wallace used to be an EXTREMELY sore loser.

When he was younger, he used to throw fits and tantrums that lasted days on end. He was charming and well-mannered yes, but if you beat him in a match of checkers, he'd throw the board and dump the pieces into the waters of Sootopolis without hesitation. Half of the reason why he wasn't much of an athlete before Juan was because he'd usually cause a lot of collateral damage with his destructive rants. It was a headache for his parents, which is why they worship the ground on which Juan walks due to him quite literally beating this terrible attitude from their son, causing him to blossom into the gracious and graceful Champion that they all knew and loved.

However, all success stories have certain…relapses and drawbacks at some points.

Wallace's drawback arrived one day, in the beautifully wrapped package of a certain red-haired trainer named Gaara.

Don't get him wrong, Gaara was undoubtedly a spectacular coordinator. The way he commanded his Pokemon, especially such usually vicious ones like Hydreigon and Kingdra as if they were perfectly groomed Growlithe was astounding and quite honestly, his control of certain situations and combinations was just the slightest bit scary (and inhuman) but what really grinded Wallace's gears was his completely Devil May Care attitude. When around anybody or thing that wasn't a Pokemon or one of his 'brothers' it was like he was a brick wall. It didn't help that he was coloured like one either! He was just… blank. It confounded and pissed the champion of the Hoenn region to no small extent at his nonchalance and his general disposition. It was like battling a computer.

A computer with amazing combat prowess and extreme flexibility of strategy.

However, even that was fine with Wallace. He had dealt with silent trainers before. Besides, his brothers had more than proved that he had a conscience and that he was a sentient being, and he definitely wasn't unbeatable, he had lost a couple contests before the Grand Festival, most notably, the one against a trainer with long red hair that was unruly on one side and neat on the other, Karin was her name.

No, it wasn't his lack of reaction.

It was his bad habits.

Most notably, and the most annoying, his habit of pulling out fried cubes of meat and eating them during intense battles. Let it be noted, he often ate one of the cubes before and after battles as well, but, as a general rule, you knew he was enjoying a battle when he pulled one out and started eating it when you both seemed exhausted. It also signalled the fact that he was finally going to get serious, which usually pissed people off due to how hard it was to push him to that point.

Once again, stress relief came in different forms and fashions. They ranged from taking long walks to biting nails and Wallace was fine with most forms and quirks of trainers. It was _what_ was in the cube that pissed him off.

.

.

.

To be fair, he found out inadvertently, he made it a habit to observe up-and-coming coordinators before battling them, so he was initially surprised when Gaara had swept his way through the Hoenn league and challenged him to a battle. Nevertheless, he accepted gracefully and pledged to his Pokemon that win or lose, he was going to keep a level head.

He never knew how wrong he would be.

His brothers shuffled into the stands that were empty (save for the eternal camera crew), due to the fact that the challenge was issued after the Hoenn Conference. The blond one had called out a black and red fox-like Pokemon that was holding onto fans while the black haired one yawned and allowed a Gengar to come out for the cheer squad. Gaara had already pulled a square from his beige trainer pack and was in the middle of unwrapping it when Wallace's curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey, I'm not meaning to be rude or anything, but I couldn't help but notice those fried squares you eat before battling. What exactly are those?"

The red head stared at Wallace for a bit before tilting his head a bit to the side like a confused Poochyena. He took a small bite and chewed carefully as if wondering exactly how to word his response. At this point Wallace was getting worried that it was human's meat or something ludicrous like that but when he swallowed and cleared his throat and answered, Wallace almost_** wished**_ that it was human meat.

"It's spice-fried Feebas. It calms my nerves."

Wallace felt his heart break. He truly did. Feebas were extremely rare and were even rarer to catch and yet, here was this… uncultured barbarian feasting on what he regarded as a most prized Pokemon.

"…_WHY… _d-do you have any idea how_**rare**___it is to catch a Feebas_**?!**_ "He had squeaked out. Honestly, he was three seconds from fainting. The irony of it all was too much!

What was worst was that the red-head devil had the audacity to smile and _continue_ to eat it in slow motion, like he was taunting the champion. He finished the cube and plopped the wooden stick into his smirking mouth before pulling out his first Pokeball, "Oh. So you're one of those."

That phrase was his undoing.

.

.

.

The battle was incredible. The intensity was palpable and one after another Pokemon from both sides fell until only one on either side remained. It was breath-taking, they fought like coordinators yet the power packed behind each attack was enough to throw the battlefield into an eternal smokescreen.

The very last battle was between Gaara's Hydreigon and Wallace's Milotic.

It had started off with Hydreigon firing off a quick Dragon Pulse that went a roundabout way, catching Wallace off guard. Wallace had instantly retaliated with Twister. The tornado had sucked the massive blue and purple dragon up and spun it dealing quite a bit of damage, however, Gaara had did this purposely, firing a Dark Pulse that reverberated throughout the tornado turning it into a deep angry purple. This sent the melancholic waves throughout the field, flinching the beautiful Milotic. Gaara followed this up by commanding his Hydreigon to use Hyper Voice which sent large chunks of the purple wind towards the stilled serpent.

After recovering from such a whopping hit, Wallace had commanded his prized snake to perform an Ice Beam/ Whirlpool combination; the sheer size of the whirlpool was enough to pose a problem for the red-head but with the ice floating around and inside of it made it even more of a threat. His response was somewhat suicidal, a still experimental Return/ Dark Pulse combination directly into the Whirlpool.

It started off perfectly; however, Wallace hadn't wasted time, ordering his Milotic to use Iron Tail as a bat to propel his icy whirlpool. The sudden shift in the velocity had thrown Hydreigon off course, causing it to create a crash course towards Wallace himself. Of course, due to the fact that Milotic had ended up halfway across the field and that Hydreigon was going at about 90 m/ph it was pretty obvious that he was going to make direct contact. Thank Arceus for side-line trainers however, as Gaara's raven haired brother had ordered his Metagross to use Psychic on the shocked aqua-haired trainer, moving him out of the way. His blond brother had ordered his Lucario to use Ice Punch which ended up imprinting a Hydreigon shaped crater in the field.

After a brief intermission, used to ensure that Wallace was okay and that Hydreigon was also still able to battle (which it surprisingly was, apparently the shield from the Dark Pulse was enough to ensure that the super-powered Ice-Punch only slightly rattled Hydreigon, it was mostly shaken by the fact it had almost killed the champion), the battle continued. Wallace and Milotic were still very battered and bruised, while Gaara and Hydreigon were looking extremely worn out. Wallace was about to commend Gaara for giving him and his Milotic such a workout when he heard it.

The rustle of a pack.

The white clad champion glanced across the field to find his opponent savouring a spice-fried Feebas cube.

And he was _smirking_.

If Wallace ever had a point in time where he wanted to commit murder, it would've been at that exact moment. His Milotic also recognised the scent and looked extremely scandalised, her scales taking on an irritated glimmer as she writhed in discomfort.

"You know," he had said during chewing, "I've never tasted fried Milotic."

Wallace stopped.

"I've heard that their _delicious_ during Winter."

.

.

.

…Wallace went on to lose the battle. He went through the procedure with a strained smile and a twitch in his left eye. Gaara turned down the title, saying that he and his brothers weren't finished travelling and that he still had many foods to sample.

This caused Wallace to finally snap. Gentleman or not, no one, **no one** was going to leave uninjured after saying something like that. His brothers had to pry him off of Gaara in the end as well as take them both to the Ever Grande Hospital, as it turned out; Gaara packs a deadly left hook, which broke Wallace's left rib in three places. He didn't leave unscathed either since Wallace had given him a black eye, a busted lip and a fractured shoulder from his tackle.

They were both bed ridden for a collective amount of three months, with Steven taking over Wallace's position as Champion in the meantime. They were placed in the same room as well, a personal request from Juan or something.

Needless to say, room 316 needed to get new bed frames and curtains and well as new lamps from their constant fights, even when they were both riddled with bandages and casts.

In the end, both Steven and Wallace had made the request that Gaara get a restraining order from Wallace, which his brothers had complied to. Gaara didn't care much since he was basically finished with Hoenn region anyway.

At least, he would've been, had a nurse not jogged his memory about the Wallace Cup.

.

.

.

To say that Wallace was shocked to see the shit-eating grin on Gaara's face as he signed up was an understatement. He spent the entire night in a foul mood, which turned even fouler when Gaara reminded him about the restraining order. The red-head had purposely consumed three cubes (even though Gaara had participated three times) in front of Wallace (y'know, because he _was_ a judge after all). Wallace didn't even have the chance to step on his toes at the podium since Nurse Joy received the honour of giving him the Wallace Cup at the end.

.

.

.

As of now, Gaara is unofficially banned from Sootopolis City since he was charged for provocation in the third degree. Wallace was much happier after that was announced.

He was over the moon when he heard from Steven that the red-head had gone off to Sinnoh with his brothers.

He was then promptly brought back to earth when Steven gave him a box with a card stating that it was from Gaara as a sorry present.

The card had read that the red-head coordinator was extremely regretful for the trouble he had caused and that he shouldn't had provoked the Champion like he had. He also expressed regret over the fact that he was so disrespectful and that he should've curbed his habits in the presence of one who had thought of the Pokemon as precious.

So moved was Wallace at the note that he felt somewhat bad for banning the red-head from his home town and opened the present with a soft smile on his face. He instantly fainted when he saw the contents of the box.

Inside contained three boxes of Spice-Fried Feebas in spicy, barbeque and extra crispy.

.

.

.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxX**

**Okay, okay. I regret absolutely nothing since this is legit why they left Hoenn.**

**Can I just… Gaara really hates Milotic okay. He doesn't like Wallace even more so he had fun with them. I honestly just think that he's spending way too much time with Naruto both, oh well.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone and don't forget to Review and Favorite and stuff~  
><strong> 

**-Tenshieren14**


End file.
